


Bathtime Blues

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, homefluff, nepeta grabbin some of that nice fish booty, nepfef - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi, after being away from her ocean for so long, invited her girlfriend into her ablutionblock for a soak in the tub, Cuddles ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime Blues

Nepeta ran her claws through her matesprit's hair, purring affectionately as she brushed out the knots. They were sitting together in the bath, cuddling in the warm, bubbly water. Since they'd been on the meteor, Feferi had dearly missed the ocean, and Nepeta was glad to do whatever she could to soothe her gillfrond (hehe!) and make her happy. 

"Ah! Nepeta, be careful! You almast skewed this fish on your claws!" 

Nepeta giggled, and kissed the twitching earfin of her lover, nibbling softly on the delicate, transparent flesh and spines of the fins. The contact on such a gentle place made Feferi sigh, tilting her head and closing her eyes as the other girl went from her ear, to her neck. It was difficult to reach her neck through all of Feferi's hair, but she was able to, and soon began to leave small nip marks on the girl's pale gray skin. 

Nepeta was faced with something new: Gills. She was aware they existed, of course, but had never come into contact with the curious fleshy bits. They were small slits in her neck, with thin bits of her beautiful fuchsia filament fluttering with her every breath. 

Nepeta gently kissed the edge, and then gently slipped her tongue into the slit. It tasted like salt and the sea and her beautiful skin, but what was more important was Feferi's reaction. She downright moaned at the contact, arching her back and displacing the water of the tub, sending ripples cascading across the surface.

"Somebody's a bit sensitive there, Hmmm?" Nepeta purred in her ear, savouring the breath and small giggle that came from the bigger girl. With this, she ran her fingers along Feferi's arms, almost barely digging her claws in before retracting and continuing on. she went around, and cupped the seadweller's breasts, and began kneading them, like a cat to a pillow. 

"Mhhm! Nepppetaa," Feferi whimpered, the feeling of claw tips pricking across her tits, sending goosebumps along her arms. Feferi flipped, pressing her coldblooded body against Nepeta's warm one. 

"Now youre just playing dirty," Feferi whispered in her little Catfish's ear. Nepeta reached around, grabbing two handfuls of Feferi's ass, kneading into the soft, cool flesh. A nip to her neck, and Nepeta whispered into the sea goddess' ear,

"So what if i am? You gonna punish me, purrrincess?" She purred, and then giggled when Feferi wraps her arms around her in a hug. She grinned, and allowed Feferi to pull her into her lap, curling up and dozing off in the cool, warm water.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just self indulgent fluff. fuckin Enjoy


End file.
